Inferno Gelado
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Num universo alternativo onde Rhaegar Targaryen é rei de Westeros e a rebelião de Robert fracassou, os Targaryen visitam Winterfell a fim de formar uma aliança pacífica. Robb x Viserys Yes, I went there


Título:Inferno gelado  
Autora:Nayla  
Beta:Grace Black, obrigada, mana  
Categoria:UA  
Classificação:R  
Advertências:ship louco demais. Não, você não leu o ship errado  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Completa:[ X ] SIM  
Resumo:Num universo alternativo onde Rhaegar Targaryen é rei de Westeros e a rebelião de Robert fracassou, os Targaryen visitam Winterfell a fim de formar uma aliança pacífica.  
N/A:Sabe todas as vezes em que eu falei que eu era louca? Então... Agora vocês vão finalmente comprovar o nível da loucura UAHUSHAUSHUA Mas é, mano. Eu até gosto muito de ler fics robb/dany (apesar de não shippar) bem-escritas mas sinceramente... SOU TEAM VISERYS FOREVER me deixa

xxx

O Norte não é um bom lugar para um dragão.

Viserys ajeita pela terceira vez no mesmo dia a pele sobre os ombros mas não consegue encontrar uma posição que lhe deixe confortável... E ele pensa até em arrancá-la e jogá-la no chão de raiva mas desiste da idéia só de pensar no frio que arrebataria seus braços nus. Ao invés disso ele faz um anotação mental de reclamar para o irmão mais velho, que afinal havia sido o grande culpado deles estarem congelando nesse lugar, e exigir uma outra pele.

Ele é puxado novamente para a realidade ao ouvir passos cada vez mais altos e mais próximos e o Targaryen apenas revira os olhos ao ver a garota Stark mais velha puxando sua irmã pelo braço, levando-a para o pátio. Viserys se inclina para frente para observá-las melhor: Sansa se senta no banco com o seu lobo aninhando-se nas suas pernas para aquecê-la enquanto que Dany continua parada em na frente da garota parecendo extremamente desconfortável, _ridícula,_perdida dentro das milhares de roupas pesadas que a fizeram usar e tão infeliz que Viserys tem que rir.

Ele sabe bem qual o plano de Rhaegar por trás dessa visita e por mais que ele ache que subjugar os Starks fosse mais divertido do que criar uma aliança pacífica, ainda é muito _engraçado_pensar que Dany pode passar o resto da vida nesse inferno gelado casada com o garoto Stark e ele gargalha. E de repente, não se sentindo mais assim tão infeliz.

Essa nova sensação, entretanto, não demora muito a morrer e a ceder seu lugar à mesma irritação de sempre ao observar a rotina diária dos nortenhos. A pior de todos é a filha mais nova de seus anfitriões, ele pensa, correndo por aí empunhando um graveto na mão como se fosse a mais letal das espadas, como se ela fosse _um garoto_e ninguém ousa colocá-la em seu lugar. E também tem seu provável futuro cunhado que os havia cumprimentado com o ar imponente e sério mas que agora estava provando ser não mais que uma criança rolando no chão e _rindo_ao ter se defendido do golpe do irmão bastardo.

A espada de madeira de Jon atinge o chão com um baque estrondoso e o moreno não consegue deixar de olhar para os lados, preocupado em ter chamado atenção demais antes de estender a mão para ajudar o irmão a se levantar. O que ele recebe em resposta, entretanto, é um chute nos joelhos, fazendo o moreno perder completamente o equilíbrio.

Viserys não consegue deixar de se sentir desapontado ao ver o ruivo logo se aproximar do rapaz caído e lhe oferecer o braço para reerguê-lo. O respeito que ele tinha pela família de nortenhos só desmorona a cada segundo que passa porque a simples presença de um bastardo na mesa principal dos jantares, nas aulas de esgrima e de estratégia, em qualquer lugar _perto_de convidados ilustres e renomados é simplesmente insultante e... Errado.

É tão errado que ele nem sabe por onde começar a explicar o quão errado é. E o pior é não apenas a mão mas o sorriso que Robb oferece ao bastardo, como o moreno fosse seu igual, como se ele fosse _importante._Esse sorriso morre dos lábios de Robb assim que seus olhos encontram os violetas de Viserys e o ruivo quebra o contato visual imediatamente, fazendo o peito do Targaryen se encher de orgulho. Não é nenhum mistério a antipatia que seus anfitriões guardam por ele mas é bom que eles continuem a se lembrar de sua posição de príncipe e tratá-lo como tal.

É esse pensamento somado a um pouco de tédio que faz com que Viserys siga o garoto Stark até o arsenal. Robb quase tropeça de susto ao vê-lo parado na porta, mas ele logo recupera a postura séria e _tensa_ao se virar para encarar o outro melhor: - Eu posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?

- Sim, você pode. - Viserys caminha decidido até onde o Stark se encontra, tirando a pele dos ombros e jogando-a nos braços do ruivo. - Arranje-me outra, essa não é boa o suficiente.

Robb abaixa a cabeça e morde os lábios para tentar engolir toda a vontade de socá-lo e assim fornecer uma razão boa o bastante para fazê-lo reclamar. - Essas são as melhores que nós temos, qual o problema? - As palavras lhe escapam entre os dentes.

- Eu vi Jon Snow usando uma igual hoje. - O Targaryen responde, e suas sobrancelhas se franzem com a surpresa do outro pois para ele os fundamentos de sua reclamação são no mínimo óbvios, e Robb é um idiota por não ter notado. - Talvez ela seja boa para um bastardo mas não para um príncipe. - Ele pronuncia as palavras devagar de propósito, sabendo qual o efeito que elas terão no outro.

- Ele usa as mesmas roupas que eu. - Robb responde rapidamente, mas abaixa a cabeça em seguida, como que se repreendendo pela resposta malcriada que dera ao príncipe. - Se elas não são boas o bastante, eu posso apenas oferecer as minhas desculpas e esperar que sua opinião de Winterfell não seja prejudicada por isso. - Ele se força a adicionar, tentando melhorar a situação.

- Já que você está sendo tão solícito, eu tenho outras reclamações a fazer. - Viserys bate-lhe no ombro ainda sorrindo e pigarreia antes de começar a recitar sua enorme lista mental: que englobava a comida, a bebida, sua lareira, suas roupas, e quaisquer outras coisas que lhe vinham a cabeça; ainda esperando que os olhos de Robb se erguessem para encará-lo, mas nada acontece.

- Farei de tudo para providenciar as melhoras que o senhor deseja, Vossa Graça. - A voz de Robb sai robótica e ensaiada, o olhar ainda fixo no chão.

- Sim, você fará. Ou eu posso pedir a meu irmão, o rei, a cabeça de seu pai de aniversário. - O empurrão que Viserys recebe em resposta quase o faz perder o equilíbrio. - O que você...

- Sim, vá em frente e comece uma guerra! - Robb o interrompe, já não conseguindo mais conter toda a raiva, toda a _adrenalina_que ele está sentindo agora. - Porque nada me daria mais prazer do que abrir o seu peito com minha espada para checar se você tem um coração, ou se é vazio como parece ser! - Seus olhos duros finalmente revelando o guerreiro Stark que estava escondido embaixo da graciosa aparência que herdara dos Tullys.

-Talvez esse frio maldito o tenha congelado! - Viserys dá um passo para trás, sentindo-se um pouco intimidado mas como ele se recusa a perder a pose agora, continua falando. - E olhe como você fala com seu príncipe, Stark, ou você vai acabar acordando o dragão! Eu sugiro que você seja um bom menino, siga o exemplo do senhor seu pai e dobre o joelho perante seus superiores. - Seu sorriso debochado cresce a cada palavra à medida que ele vê o rosto de Robb adquirir um tom tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Era divertido e bem... Bonito também.

- E se eu não dobrar? - Robb o empurra mais uma vez com força, fazendo o Targaryen andar uns quatro passos para trás até que suas costas encontrassem o frio da parede. Era sempre frio nesse lugar amaldiçoado. - E se eu quiser acordar o dragão? - O punho cerrado de Robb descansava na parede bem ao lado da cabeça do outro, esmagando alguns de seus cabelos prateados, e eles estão tão pertos que seus corpos quase se esbarram, um inspirando exatamente o ar que o outro expira.

Viserys abre a boca para retrucar mas ele é obrigado a fechá-la em seguida. Não tinha uma resposta, nunca precisou ter uma, afinal ele nunca sequer cogitou a possibilidade de existir alguém corajoso e _estúpido_o bastante para perguntar. Robb sabe que o certo a fazer seria afastar-se, correr dali e esperar as batidas de seu coração recuperarem o ritmo normal, ele sabe disso. A expectativa que paira no ar entre eles é tão palpável e sufocante que Robb a culpa sem pestanejar por sua falta de ação.

Por mais que ele pense, o príncipe não consegue encontrar nada para dizer , sua cabeça funcionando na velocidade de um furacão e tudo que ele pode pensar é que essa batalha silenciosa...; ele não pode perder, ele não vai perder; nem que ele tenha que _trapacear._

Viserys sabe, ele sabe que suas ações teriam muito mais efeito se ele conseguisse parar de tremer ao alcançar o pescoço do outro, seus dedos enroscando-se nos cachos ruivos.

- O que você está... - Robb começa mas as palavras morrem em sua garganta ao ver o rosto do Targaryen se aproximando cada vez mais porque ele sabe o que o outro está fazendo e ele fecha os olhos, não querendo pensar em como tudo isso está acontecendo e principalmente no porquê.

Seus lábios finalmente se chocam com mais força do que o planejado, e Robb chega a se inclinar para trás devido a pressão. O beijo não era mesmo para ser gentil e sim, voraz como um contra-ataque; ele deveria chocar, machucar o Stark o bastante para devolver-lhe o controle da situação. Porém, são os lábios de Targaryen que queimam com o calor que emana do corpo do ruivo. E ele nunca pensou que podia haver algo tão _quente_nesse inferno gelado.

Robb parte os lábios lentamente, permitindo que suas línguas se encontrem de modo a aprofundar o beijo e os dedos dele sobem pelo pescoço de Viserys até atingir-lhe as mechas prateadas e é tudo muito cauteloso e suave e o Targaryen tem que rir quando eles finalmente quebram o contato. - Aposto que é assim que você trata seu irmão bastardo, não é? - O sorriso só aumenta ao sentir os músculos do ruivo tensionarem-se sobre seu toque e Viserys cala o protesto que ele sabia que estava vindo com um segundo beijo.

- Você não acha que seu príncipe merece melhor? - Viserys sussurra-lhe no ouvido, suas mãos agora alcançavam nas costas do outro, em um abraço desajeitado, de modo a ter o queixo do ruivo descansando em seu ombro, os olhos arregalados como se ainda não conseguisse acreditar no que estava se passando.

- Eu não... - Robb começa mas sua voz falha no meio da frase. - Eu não sei! Eu nem gosto de você e o Jon, eu não... Eu não sei e eu não quero saber. - Ele sente seu coração bater ainda mais rápido com a reclamação de Viserys sobre seu irmão e ele nunca tinha pensado nisso mas agora...; agora ele não consegue parar de pensar, de imaginar e de comparar.

Ele odeia o príncipe, odiou desde a primeira vez que o viu chegando em Winterfell, olhando tudo e todos com repulsa e superioridade. Mas isso, o que quer que seja essa _coisa_que está se desenrolando entre eles, é bom, e é errado. E de alguma maneira, ele apenas sabe, que com Jon seria muito melhor. E muito mais errado.

- Eu estou ficando cansado da sua insubordinação, Stark. Sugiro que você ache um propósito para sua língua ou eu mandarei arrancá-la. - As mãos de Viserys descem pelas costas do outro até alcançar a cintura do nortenho, trabalhando em penetrar-lhe as pesadas roupas de inverno.

- Minha insu... ? - Robb nem consegue terminar a frase de tão ultrajado que fica com as palavras do outro. Ele sente todo o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça de tanta raiva e ódio que sente pelo outro e o ruivo força seu joelho a subir por entre as pernas do Targaryen, roçando-o contra o couro das calças do príncipe e o gemido gutural que consegue arrancar-lhe da garganta em conseqüência tem um gosto incrível de vitória, de poder.

Porém antes que Robb possa pensar no que diabos tudo isso significa, Viserys enlaça a sua cintura com uma das mãos, puxando-o com força para si e os lábios de Robb colidem com os dentes do príncipe e o impacto faz com que Viserys prove o sabor metálico e quente do sangue do nortenho.

A dor é o bastante para trazer Robb de volta a realidade e ele empurra o príncipe de modo a se desvencilhar dos braços dele, uma das mãos cobrindo os lábios. Viserys poderia ter gargalhado da expressão de horror que tomou as feições do ruivo se não estivesse horrorizado ele mesmo com o que acabara de se passar entre eles. - Eu acho que eu... - Robb tenta mas ele parece estar tão nervoso que não mal consegue respirar, as palavras falhando no meio da frase. - Nós não... Eu devia, você sabe... Mas ninguém... - O ruivo fecha os olhos, forçando-se a se concentrar antes de continuar. - Eu vou providenciar uma pele melhor como o senhor pediu. Com a sua licença.

E é a vez de Viserys fechar os olhos, esperando não só o som da voz do outro, mas também o de seus passos morrerem com a distância que crescia entre eles, até conseguir a certeza de que se encontrava novamente sozinho. Ele pensa em Dany e na expressão que ela faria se soubesse que ele descobriu o gosto dos lábios, do _sangue_de seu futuro noivo antes mesmo dela ter qualquer chance e por mais que pudesse ser divertido, ele sabe que jamais ousaria contar a alguém o que se passara.

E isso só serviu para fazê-lo odiar ainda mais Winterfell.

Mais tarde quando Viserys retorna a seus aposentos, ele se depara com uma pele nova em sua cama e ele sabe que muito provavelmente foi Robb quem a providenciara. Ele sorri só de imaginar o quanto o ruivo corou só de entrar no quarto dele e o príncipe se descobre desapontado por ter chegado tarde demais. Tentando expulsar esses pensamentos, o Targaryen se desfaz de sua pele para provar a nova. Ele chega rapidamente a conclusão de que essa _pinica_e ele se vê na obrigação de reclamar ao garoto Stark na próxima vez que se encontrarem.

FIM

N/A:Vocês não sabem como eu tive que me controlar para não nomear essa fic de "O DESPERTAR DO DRAGÃO" ou algo assim


End file.
